Take Note, Mike Ross
by MidnightOfTheSoul
Summary: It's like a ballet of sorts, these interactions between Harvey and Donna. D/H if you squint.


Title: Take Note, Mike Ross

Pairing: D/H if you squint

Rating: K

Disclaimer: Not mine

Summary: It's like a ballet of sorts, these interactions between Harvey and Donna.

A/N: This is… I don't know. It was kicking around in my brain. And now it's out. Please enjoy.

.::.::.::.

Things Mike notices:

It's like a ballet of sorts, these interactions between Harvey and Donna. He's noticed it in the past, but it's never particularly registered with him. But right now, Mike is taking a break from the opposite sex, so it's made him a bit more keyed up, so to speak. He knows Harvey has his one-night stands, imagines that Donna has a string of lovers on the side. But the one thing he notices, more than anything, is the sheer absence of one very important part in any relationship.

Touch.

They don't touch each other, not when they can help it. Maybe they used to, but not anymore. There's the accidental brush of fabric on skin, or hand and fingers, but there is never deliberate touching. Only occasionally do they even stand close enough that contact would even be an option.

He knows the rumors and the speculation. That she's loved him for years, or they have a love child, or his favorite: Harvey has a shrine to Donna in a storage closet. The most popular is that once upon a time they had something, but now, all that remains is their working relationship.

Discounting everything that's happened with Donna in the past few months, it's Harvey who's the wild card in this situation. Well, that's what he'd lead people to believe. Mike knows better. At least he thinks he does.

Mike knows that Harvey's eyes stray to Donna's desk approximately every three minutes. No matter what. Knows that when Donna enters the room, Harvey's eyes trace her form in such a way that he's memorizing and wanting and pushing away all at once. He knows that Harvey changes his ties if Donna makes a comment about one. Mike knows Harvey doesn't realize it, doesn't have a clue how much of his life is wrapped up in Donna Paulsen.

Right now, Mike is sitting in the office supposedly memorizing the bylaws of their client's company. In reality, he's watching Harvey and Donna. They're both in her cubicle, one of the rare instances they enter each other's private area, facing each other as they lean on opposite sides of the desktop. Both have their legs outstretched and crossed casually at the ankles, but neither has their arms crossed. The way they mirror each other in body language is almost uncanny, but it's another piece to their puzzle.

Mike has no idea what they're talking about but occasionally Donna laughs at something Harvey says, which is rare, because it's normally the other way around. It's Harvey's face, when he gets her to laugh, that Mike remembers. Harvey's eyes crinkle and the corners of his mouth turn upwards as he watches her — her lips and the column of her throat when her head tips back.

Mike leans forward on his knees, wishing he knew how they work. What secrets they share. Which secrets they keep. What happens when they don't know how to say 'Good night' to each other.

They continue talking, laughing and smiling and letting their bodies communicate for them. She tucks her hair behind her ear and his eyes caress her wrists, down her forearm to her shoulder and neck. He shoves his hands in his pockets and she glances at his belt, further downward, then drags her eyes up his tie, to his lips and eyes.

They tell animated stories for another fifteen minutes until someone says something, Mike can't tell whom, and their smiles slowly slide of their faces. They get quiet then and sit quietly, watching each other. Donna doesn't pull a face; Harvey doesn't quirk a sarcastic eyebrow. She wears a hint of a smile that mirrors the clenching of his jaw, both toeing some line they've created.

The phone at Donna's desk rings, breaking moment. She has to step over and reach past Harvey to get the phone. In doing so, she looses her balance and reaches onto Harvey's shoulder to steady herself. Mike watches Harvey's hand move up reflexively to catch her, but he hesitates. In the end, he let's it drop. Mike groans aloud, as though watching a receiver fumble a pass.

Redemption strikes when Donna holds up a finger to Harvey, motioning for him to pay attention. He's leaning against some files and she taps him in the thigh to move him out of the way. Phone wedged between shoulder and neck she signals something to Harvey who nods. He reaches over and grabs a pen then looks around for her notebook. Mike can see it on the other side of Donna, who has returned to her phone call and the file, oblivious to Harvey's search.

Without hesitating this time, Harvey places his hands on Donna's hips and shifts her to the left. He grabs the notebook, missing the look of surprise she gives him as he jots down whatever she's saying. She finds whatever she's looking for in the file and reads it out to the person on the phone, smiling and nodding at Harvey as the person apparently gives her good news on the line. She turns to hang up the phone and turns back to Harvey, bottled excitement plastered with a smile. Harvey holds up both hands and she gives him a high-five, both pleased by their success. _So Harvey does high-five, just not with Mike._

Mike almost wonders if they are going to hug, but remembers that they're Harvey and Donna and they don't do that. The moment passes and they both seem to realize that Harvey is still in her cubicle. He makes a less than smooth exit, and she merely rolls her eyes at him and returns to her chair.

Unfortunately, Mike has been watching the live-action show from Harvey's office and not completing his task. When Harvey enters, he is all business, none of his recent elation present.

"What was that about?" Mike asks casually, or so he thinks.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Harvey states as he takes a seat behind his desk.

"_Right_, of course you don't." Mike grabs his stack of papers and settles back on the couch, wondering how many years he's going spend watching this charade.

Unfortunately his mouth gets the better of him. Five minutes later: "It's just… you and Donna —"

"Don't even finish that," Harvey warns, none too lightly. "That is off limits to you."

"What, your non-relationship _relationship_? Are you serious?"

Harvey fixes Mike with a look that says Mike will be sent home very soon if he continues.

"Fine," Mike huffs. "But one of these days, you're going to get good and drunk. And then you're going to tell me what happened between you two."

"You'll be waiting a long time then," Harvey shoots back, logging into his computer.

"Oh yeah, why's that?"

Harvey doesn't respond and Mike rolls his eyes at Harvey. It's not until a solid minute later that Mike barely hears Harvey's reply, quiet and almost apologetic, "because nothing has ever happened."

Out of the corner of his eye, Mike can see Donna's head turn to the side, somehow acknowledging what Harvey just said. It's then that Mike realizes the intercom is on and Donna heard their conversation.

These are the things Mike notices. Sometimes, they get him into trouble.


End file.
